


Will You Marry Us?

by MillenniumTimeMachine



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Wakanda, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillenniumTimeMachine/pseuds/MillenniumTimeMachine
Summary: Before Thanos invades Wakanda, Bucky would like Steve to do something for him and T'Challa. Slight Infinity War spoilers.





	1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me Mr. Rogers, but His Highness requests your presence. He would like for you to meet him in the gardens in half an hour."

"That's no problem. I would like to go over some strategies," Steve said. 

"This isn't about Thanos. This is a more personal matter. I believe Mr. Barnes will be present too."

Steve was confused on why T'Challa and Bucky just needed to speak to him. They should focusing all their energy on the upcoming invasion.

"You will also need a change of clothes. Come with me."

Okoye led him to another bedroom. She motioned to the clothes laid out on the bed. Laid out was a crisp-white, button up shirt with black trousers. Beside the bed on the floor laid a pair of black dress shoes. 

"Mr. Barnes specifically picked this out, saying it would be to your satisfaction."

He curiosity was definitely peaked now.

\---

As Steve made his way to the gardens, he almost made himself sick with worry. Maybe Bucky was dying? The brainwashing and freezing over the years could of took a toll on his health. He tried not to think of that. 

As Steve rounded the corner to enter the gardens he spotted Bucky. Bucky was wearing his Army dress uniform. Or at least an exact replica. His hair was in a low right bun. He looked more at peace than than to when he first arrived in Wakanda. He also noticed T'Challa was no were in sight.

"Bucky? What's going on?"

Bucky looked up. He was sweating slightly and breathing a little hard. He seemed quite nervous.

"Do you like the clothes I picked out for you?" he asked.

"Bucky what's going on?"

"They suit you."

"Bucky stop stalling," said Steve, becoming quite agitated.

"Sorry I'm just quite nervous," replied Bucky.

"Fine then I'll talk. You're dying aren't you?"

Bucky looked confused. "You think this is what this is about?"

"Well yes I know back during the War you said that if something happen, you wanted to be buried in your uniform."

"Oh," said Bucky. "I forgot I ever said that. I can see why you would think that." He took a deep breath before he continued.

"I ask you here to officiate my wedding."

Steve couldn't help but get a dumbfounded look on his face. "I'm sorry your what?"

"T'Challa and I are getting married."

"You two are together?"

"Yes. We have been for over a year. We started dating six months after I woke up here in Wakanda.

"I find that hard to believe. He tried to kill you." 

Bucky chuckled. "Believe me I'm still having trouble believing it too. I love him so much," he said with a smile that reached his eyes.

He continued. "He proposed three weeks ago. We were planning on getting married in a month, but we dont know what will happen tomorrow."

"You're afraid one of you might die." Steve knew the chances were high. He tried not to think about it.

"Yes. We don't know what to expect. We've never faced an enemy quite like Thanos."

"So I guess this explains the clothes," Steve said.

"T'Challa had the uniform made for me. I told him if I ever got married, I would want to wear my uniform. He's wearing his father's wedding tunic." 

"Why all the secrecy?" 

"The council would try to stop us because we're not having a traditional ceremony. That was the plan at first, but when we got word about Thanos there was no time. If we survive we will have one eventually. That's why it's just going to be me, you, T'Challa, Shuri, and their mother. Just family.

Steve smiled at Bucky implying he was family.

"So you'll do it? You'll marry us?"

"I'm not ordained though."

"T'Challa has that already took care of. You are legally able to officiate weddings in Wakanda now." 

Steve couldn't help but smile at the fact they ordained him without his knowledge. "Of course I will Bucky. I be honored too."


	2. Chapter 2

"So where is T'Challa?" Steve asked. "He can't be late for his own wedding."

"He's inside getting dressed. He was going to be here when I was going to asked you, but I told him I wanted to do it by myself. I just wanted to spend some time with you." Bucky continued. "We dont know if either of-."

"Don't talk like that Bucky," Steve said, cutting Bucky off. "Let me tell you this. Tomorrow we're going to fight. And were going to fight hard. We'll protect Vision and drive Thanos and his troops out of Wakanda. And we'll do it without dying. There's no way either of you are becoming widowed. Both of you are going to have a long, happy life together."

Bucky was almost in tears at Steve said. "Thank you Steve. Thank you for being supportive and for officiating. It would of broke my heart knowing you would of been against this."

"Well of course I'm supportive. My best friend is about to become royalty."

Bucky got a good laugh out of that. "Yeah apparently I'm going to be King Consort."

"What about producing an heir to the throne?"

"Shuri says she will be our egg donor and surrogate in the future. The child will have legitimacy because he or she will have royal blood. If for some reason T'Challa and I never have children, the throne will pass to her and her descendants."

"And it's definetely a job I do not want", Shuri yelled. She was coming around the corner with her mother and brother.

Bucky's breath hitched when he saw T'Challa in his wedding attire. T'Challa was wearing a cream and gold color tunic and pants. This was accentuated with a dark plum color scarf. Bucky thought he looked beautiful.

"Hi", Buckly said quite timidly. His nerves were finally catching up to him.

"Hello James", T'Challa replied. Bucky melted at the use of his given name. "You look beautiful."

"So do you."

"Are we good to get started or are more people coming?" Ramonda asked.

"It will be just Queen Mother. Only family," replied Bucky while smiling at Steve. Steve smiled back.

T'Challa turned around to face Steve. "Thank you for officiating Captain Rogers." 

"You're welcome, Your Highness," Steve said. "I would do anything for Bucky."

"I knew you would, if Berlin didn't prove that nothing would."

"Let's get started!" exclaimed Shuri. "These two have waited long enough.

\--  
Steve stood in front of T'Challa and Bucky. Ramonda was at her son's side while Shuri was on Bucky's.

"I may of just found out about you two, but I can't deny the love you both have for each other," Steve said. "The fact that you wanted to have an impromptu wedding on short notice speaks volumes. You don't care if you all have a big celebration. That's not what makes a marriage. 

Steve turned to Bucky. "Bucky, you have been my best friend for almost 100 years. You are much more than that though. You are my brother through thick and thin. And now to see you here getting married I couldn't be any happier for you. I love you."

Bucky was almost at the point of tears. "I love you too Steve. Till the end of the line."

T'Challa smiled. He had been told of the meaning behind the phrase.

Steve turned to T'Challa. "I may not know you well, but what I can tell is you have a big heart. You love your country, your family, and Bucky. There is no denying that. I don't feel like I'm losing a member of my family, I feel like I'm gaining one."

T'Challa smiled at the sentiment. "Thank you Steve."

"Do you have any vows written?"

"We never prepared any. It's not a custom here."

"Okay," Steve said. He turned to Bucky. "Bucky, do you take T'Challa to be your husband?"

"I do."

"T'Challa do you take Bucky as your husband?"

"I do. I definitely do."

"Then I pronounce you as married," Steve said smiling. "You may now kiss."

"Finally", Bucky said. He put his hands around T'Challa's neck and pulled him in closer to kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought that would be a good stopping point. I'm going to write an epilogue but I'm not going to write it till after I see the movie this weekend. Comments and kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be the wedding :)


End file.
